


YouTube

by BananaWombat (orphan_account)



Series: Avengers Dogpile (Featuring Bucky Barnes and Peter Parker) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers (sort of), YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, and yes Peter is an Avenger, cheeky stuff, everyone is a little shit, the Avengers are known to the public including Peter and Bucky, the avengers have youtube accounts, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BananaWombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some members of the Avengers have YouTube accounts. They also happen to be massively popular.</p><p>Who else smells trouble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	YouTube

_**EyeoftheHawk** _

_Clint is sitting in his bedroom in the Avengers Tower, talking into the camera._

_"And Tony is even more of a smug little bastard today, owing to the fact that - "_

_The door opens behind him and Clint turns. Natasha walks in and then stops. "Clint, what the hell are you - ?"_

_Clint flushes. "I wasn't - "_

_"Oh my god!" Natasha crows. "Tony does videos and now you do too!" She suddenly swoops down on the webcam and peers right up close, showing off her perfect nose and red lipstick. "Heeeeyyyyyy, everyone! It's awesome that you're subscribed to Clint, but may I ask why?"_

_"TASHA - "_

_"GUYS! GUYS!" Natasha is yelling over her shoulder now. "STARK! THOR! PETER! STEVE! COME CHECK THIS OUT!"_

_"What are you - " Peter crawls in under the top of the doorframe, a biology textbook wedged under his armpit and his glasses dangling from his nose. "Oh, wow, is this what I think it is?" He flipped right side up and danced over to them gleefully. "Oh, Clint, you've given me so much ammo now."_

_"GET OUT - "_

_"Natasha, what is it - " Steve walked in. "What are you guys doing?"_

_"HEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY," Tony shrieked, rushing headlong into the room and up to the webcam. "MOVE! THEY'LL WANT TO SEE MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"_

_"STARK I SWEAR TO GOD - "_

_"Do you even have any subscribers, Feathers?"_

_"I have six million, for you information, Iron Ass - "_

_"Lady Natasha - "_

_"Clint, you know I'm going to be teasing you about this forever, right?"_

_"What is this Midgardian - "_

_"Oh it's on like Donkey Kong, Katniss! You think you can beat out Tony freakin' Stark for subscribers?"_

_"Bring it!"_

_"Tony, you're squashing me - "_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, am I giving you arthritis, Grandpa?"_

_"Just because he's old, Stark - "_

_"TECHNICALLY I AM THIRTY TWO - "_

_"Yeah, if you miss out the extra seventy years or so - "_

_"RIGHT!" Natasha's hair suddenly filled the screen. "WE'RE DONE HERE!"_

_And the screen goes black._

**_YesIAmIronMan_ **

_"I'm so gonna die for this," Tony smirked, "but's it definitely worth it."_

_Camera swivels to show a sleeping Bucky with eight-seven cat collar bells clinging magnetically to his arm._

_Tony hides in the corner, choking down his giggles, steadies the camera in optimal position, takes a deep breath, and then roars, "WAKE UP CYBORG!"_

_Bucky is seen leaping six feet into the air from the sofa, accompanied by a chorus of jingling._

_Cuts to Bucky attempting to brush off the bells, looking for all the world like a disgruntled kitten, while Tony sniggers._

**_GreatPowerGreatNachos_ **

_Peter allows Natasha to give him a makeover._

_"Ow, you're pulling - what the hell is this sticky stuff - "_

_"Do you want to be a bombshell or not?"_

_"Don't ever use that phrase in front of Steve."_

**_EyeoftheHawk subscriber count: 6,340,187_ **

**_YesIAmIronMan subscriber count: 5,310,222_ **

**_GreatPowerGreatNachos subscriber count: 3,957,490_ **

**_EyeoftheHawk_ **

_"Since Tony lost the bet, he has to do this," Clint says smugly, then moves away from the camera._

_Tony stands in the middle of the room, his feet tied to the floor, with Natasha forcing him into a pink tutu and matching wings, with Thor putting a pair of light-up bunny ears on his head and Steve applying lipstick._

_"You're just lucky I'm not allowed to pound you, Stark," Bucky growls from the corner._

_"You ready, Stark?" Clint says from behind the camera. His smirk is audible._

_"No."_

_"I'm hearing that as a yes. Steve, hit the music!"_

_Steve pressed play._

_Tony sighed and began to sing horribly off-key._

_"I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT - "_

 


End file.
